User talk:RDAmustdie
which part of Australia? Because i live in Wollongong 2 hours away from Sydney guess you and i will be talking alot perhaps.I know EVERYTHING 02:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Well I don't exactly live in "Austalia" persce I live in the little Island down the bottom, Tasmania. I do hope we will be talking alot though :D.RDAmustdie 03:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) My brother visited Tasmania with his school. He bought the Avatar Game there before it was released to all Australia.I know EVERYTHING 07:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) They released the game here before the rest of the country? cool I didn't know that. I went to Melbourne once for a week it was pretty cool pretty big ,Yeah its alot quieter down here than the mainland though.RDAmustdie 09:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, when he came home he said it wasn't in EB Games or JB-HI-FI were i live but he got it over there on his trip. my mum and dad and our friends went to Melbourne last year i belive said it looked a bit like London. By the way i'm not an Ozzie by birth i'm a Brit "Pohm" to you moved over to Australia nearly 4 years ago in Aprill.I know EVERYTHING 09:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess thats sort of something we have in common, I moved over here from America almost 7 years ago but my mum was born here so Im sorta have Ozzie half yank if you know what I mean. I f you think about it your kinda like Sam Worthington the Guy who plays Jake, he was born in the UK and moved here when he was young. Ironic if you think about.RDAmustdie 10:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, as i'm sure you already now i'm 19 meaning i was 16 when i came out here (born November 25 1990). Half Yank huh? we have a friend in america and i've met a few traviling americans and i can always tell if their from the US since most of them have thick accents. To be specific i'm from Manchester (yes i support united) and all of my family live over there we don't have any relatives out here. So yeah i am like Sam.I know EVERYTHING 11:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm 17 born 93, I was born in California can't say I really support any soccer team more of a football guy myself. lolRDAmustdie 06:05, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I see, I saif United because it's the first thing people ask me when i say i am from Manchester since their one of he most recignised teams the world over. You say your from Manchester people will almost instantley ask "Do you support United". I hope to one day go to the US, Hong Kong and Japan i have been to 5 countrys UK, Irealand, Spain, Portigual and Australia and i'm only 19. I have a long way to go before i'm done trviling. What about you? been to any were else apart from California and Tazmania? I know EVERYTHING 09:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I spent 4 days in Malaysia and 2 days in Quala Lampur when my family and I were flying here from America. I was gonna go to London in grade 9 with a group from school but the trip was canceled, that really sucked. I'd like to go to China, New Zealand, Scottland, Ireland, Germany, Hawaii, maybe Africa possibly south America and Alaska. There are other states I'd like to go to in America as well.RDAmustdie 10:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Right i see, That must have sucked i went to london twice it was massive i went on the Eye. And i met prince William he came to my school at the time to promote healthey eating in schools. I want to go to New Orleans since i love Jazz (i know of Katrina) N,Y and LA. I want to go to Japan and China because i love asian culture (the history, food, technolegy, Martial arts etc).I know EVERYTHING 10:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You met Prince William, that cool Ive never met anyone royal before. There's alot of places I'd like to go to in the world, mainly just because I think it would be cool to go there. Other states I would like to visit in America are: Wisconson, Colorado and maybe New Orleans.RDAmustdie 10:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i coudn't belive it when i read the news letter telling us about it he came by helicopter and there was a news crew there he even asked me about the food i said it wasn't great. I wonder do you speak with a thick Yank or Ozzie accent or a mix of both?I know EVERYTHING 11:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can't hear myself talk but everyone I talk to says I have an accent, my close friends don't notice it much anymore but thats probably because they're around me all the time. So assume its still there not just as strong as it use to be. While we're on that subject, do you still have a british accent.RDAmustdie 04:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes ido, it's a bit poshie because my school teachers were poshie and i think i'm not going to change as i get older. My brother will but i won't. I bet if you were to talk to me i could tell if you still had an accent. People who get to know me often comment on my accent being british.I know EVERYTHING 06:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well a little poshie iis better than alot poshie lol, if I spoke to you, you probably could tell my accent becuase you've never heard my voice.RDAmustdie 09:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah probable.I know EVERYTHING 13:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Jake and Neytiri link I just linked Jake and Neytiri articales to your (My Favourate page) section. Means you don't have to search for them if you don't want to. Just click on the ones on your userpage. You can undo it if you like just go to "History" and press "undo" on the side of the edit.I know EVERYTHING 10:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude, its very usefull.RDAmustdie 10:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Noproblem just though it might make it easeair.I know EVERYTHING 11:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey If your wondering why i've not been on here for awhile it's because my computer was buggerd and i coudn't get online but it's working now and we can start chating again. Alright mate?I know EVERYTHING 01:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats cool, I wasn't on here yesterday or the day before. Trying to break away from my Avatar adiction. I thought I'd go on today see if anything was different, I was a little curious why you werent responding but its ok everyones computed buggs up at one time or another.RDAmustdie 06:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No my computer has had problems with it's arial and it was taken in today and they fixed it.User:InoNOTHING 06:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least the problem is fixed.lolRDAmustdie 07:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah finaley.I know EVERYTHING 08:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) trust me Im not unike their are those who are picked on for being fat and ugly. I should now what happend was i used to be in a wheelchair and the boys would do wheeles and run with it (i nearley went flying out of it at one point) and i told the teachers but did that do anything? oh no it wasn't untill i started to walk again that it stoped. So yeah i was picked on rather unpleasentley.I know EVERYTHING 11:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I had a feeling you'd find that bit about their dicks funny i got that from the ad "Speeding no one things big of you" if you've seen it at the cinema where they do the finger gesture.I know EVERYTHING 11:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) There really are some douches out in the world. But you can walk again, so its in they're faces!RDAmustdie 04:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandale alert Got some morrons adding their own unwanted opinions be on the look out. i've informed Shadow Nav'i.I know EVERYTHING 11:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll keep my eyes open for those morons.RDAmustdie 04:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Good, i often watch out for vandales one directley targeted my userpage on the Brutal Legend Wiki calling me an F'er, bitch etc after i had a go at them. So you can expect some unpleasent messages if you have a go at them be carefule.I know EVERYTHING 09:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think I'll have a go at them because there are some crazy people out there and I don't want them on my case, or yours for that matterRDAmustdie 04:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) That would be a good idea, Also make sure to undo anything if you find something or inform me or an admin sice Shadow Navi said i was a trust wearthy editor.I know EVERYTHING 07:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Will do dude.RDAmustdie 23:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Glad to here that.I know EVERYTHING 21:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Life Fine, can't wait for the film to come out on DVD. Also i'm looking forward to a game coming out in eight days time. It involves Greek mythokogy, is the most anticipated game of 2010 and it is the third in it's series. Do you have any idea what it is?I know EVERYTHING 06:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Is it age of Mythology 3? I have the second one. The game I'm looking forward to is Halo:Reach I love the halo games.RDAmustdie 08:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Or could it be Age of Empires something?RDAmustdie 08:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Neither i'm afraid, God of War 3 it comes out in Australia in 8 days guess you don't play that sort of game. I'm suprised at the fact you didn't now, but then again i learned about greek mythology when i was in the Uk in primary school and i'm guessing they don't teach greek mythology in the US and certanley not here. Most people here have no idea what the games are about but that my friend is the game. GOD OF WAR III and heres a line from the main protaganist Kratos AKA "The Ghost of Sparta" due to his white skin "There will be only chaos".I know EVERYTHING 11:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I should have known it was god of war 3, my friend at school wn't shut up about it! But ya i played the other g.o.w's. there o.k but i kike shoot em' ups better! such as grand theft auto, call of duty, and my fave the halo series(duh). I recently got Battlefeild bad company 2 as well its hell awesome! just had to say that. But ya i think i was to young in the US to learn about greek mythology so thats why they didn't teach it.RDAmustdie 06:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i had a feeling you would be a SEU fan (my brother plays that sort of game, has the same games as you too) of course having the use of one hand i find games like GOW more my type of game since you don't have to aim much just slice them to pecies. I have played a number of shooters like Max Payne 1&2 the Resident Evil series and a few others. I also like anime (japanese cartoons) like DBZ, Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star etc, what about you?I know EVERYTHING 07:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Also i'm an editor on the GOW Wikia so i know all about the games.I know EVERYTHING 07:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah im an editor on the Halo wiki so i know alot about its universe, Eh...not a big fan of anime.RDAmustdie 10:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I see that's cool so your on other wiki's too. I assume you have seen a bit of anime then heard of Toonami it was a block on Cartoon Network for about 19 years it showed anime for a number of years. But if you haven't that's fine, also the band that scored Cowboy Bebop (The Seatbelts) got me into music inperticuler Jazz and Blues.I know EVERYTHING 11:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I've heard of Toonami I watched it a few times (when i liked pokemon), Jazz isn't to bad but my faveorite is probably rock and roll. RDAmustdie 04:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Figures, well at least your not into rap uhhhhhhh. That's good i just didn't think you would have heard of it i know it showed in the UK and US but i wasn't sure about here. I liked Pokemon when it was at it's height but now it's not so great but in comparisan DBZ has continued to grow in popularitey. So much so it's been remastered and cut in japan under the name Dragon Ball Kial meaning Dragon Ball refreashed for it's 20th aniversary.I know EVERYTHING 05:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) DragonBall Z wasn't to bad, but i agree pokemon used to be cool but now it sucks. and no way am i into rap how boring crap.RDAmustdie 09:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) How others of our generation call rap music i don't know it's just words being said quickly plus swearing which to me is complete and utter crap. It wasn't so bad in the 80s and 90s old school like "Can't touch this" by MC Hammer or "Ice Ice babe" by Vanilla Ice. I also like music by the Jackson 9 (i have music from all 9 Jackson children) any other type of music you like?.I know EVERYTHING 09:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah MC Hammer pretty cool. Michael Jackson like alot of his songs. You said the Jackson 9 there are 9 children but only the boys did sing they were called the Jackson 5.RDAmustdie 10:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC)